


The Fragility of Dignity.

by vompstag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dominatrix, F/M, Galra Empire, Humiliation, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Vibrators, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vompstag/pseuds/vompstag
Summary: Shiro is back in the hands of the Galra Empire, and definitely in the hands of a certain commander, who's perversions take a toll on his body, sanity and worst of all, dignity.





	The Fragility of Dignity.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fellow thirsty hoes. Thank you for getting my ass to finally post something on here.

Shiro was so fucking hard and forcibly aroused. He was sweating and painfully showing off his 8 inches with a pretty little cock ring tight around his balls as he felt the vibrating toy move in and out of his ass. How did he end up back here? How did he get back in this position? Strapped down to an experiment table with his legs spread: both his cock and his ass on display, being violated like he was some type of sex doll for the Galra's enjoyment.

 

Suddenly, the commander turned up the settings on the vibe, relentlessly, higher than she had so far, and Shiro began convulsing and moaning as the toy was pushed in as far as it would go.

 

The commander then left it there as she moved to lower herself and kneeled next to the table. Shiro looked into her dark, foreboding eyes.

 

"Fuck, what are you doing?!" Shiro shouted, shaking, in a state of intense fear and arousal. His dick in intense pain from the commander denying him any sort of orgasm.

 

She traced her fingers around the tight cock ring as Shiro reluctantly and needily tried to buck up into the commander's hand.

 

"I may let you come for me, but only if you continue to be good for me, and promise to scream my name," She informed her prisoner.

 

Shiro wanted to fight back and keep some of his dignity, but right now, more than anything else, he needed _release_.

 

"I- ..I agree," he choked out as the vibrating toy continued to violate him.

 

"Is that so? Ha. Do you even know my name, prisoner?" She sneered and pressed her violet lips softly to Shiro's aching ballsack.

 

"N-no.." Shiro admitted in defeat and embarrassment as the commander brought the two large, soft low hanging tentacle-like structures she had on her head, and began to gently rub Shiro's cock between them.

 

"So… If you want to come, prisoner, you must first ask the name of your captor."

 

Her touches felt so soft and amazing on his cock, smooth and warm. He knew he would come instantly and intensely if he could just get her to take the damn ring off, but asking her for her name? That was beyond embarrassing. He stayed quiet, trying to dissociate and not think about the vibrator or the commander's way with his cock.

 

"Prisoner, this could last hours, or it could be over, if you ask me for my name and scream for me," She spoke in a monotone voice, but there was something intensely cooing and sexual about it that Shiro couldn’t explain.

 

He felt an empty feeling in his gut. She had him trapped. She had all the power. There was no way around this. He could barely speak, but he managed, "N-name?"

 

"What was that?" The commander fired back, smirking.

 

"N-NAME?!" Shiro shouted in a pained state of urgency and fear.

 

"Ask the full question, or I'm not telling you," She spat and Shiro whined.

 

He had to focus.

 

"W-what.... is... your. ..name??!" Shiro finally got out, and she smiled.

 

"Commander Ladnok," she informed him, as she stopped rubbing his dick and began to take the cock ring off, "Now, you better shout for me when you come, or I'll have to make you come again, understood?" Shiro nodded rapidly, but Ladnok stopped the process, "Understood?" She repeated.

 

"Nnhh.. Y-yes, Command- Yes, Commander Ladnok…!!" Shiro pressed out through unsolicited moans and groans he couldn’t believe he was making now.

 

Ladnok nodded and finally took off his cock ring. She stood up and just wrapped just her hand around Shiro's cock this time. It didn't feel as good as the structures on her head, but beggars can't be choosers. Shiro felt his orgasm quickly build again and soon.

 

"C-Commander L-Ladnok..!!!" He screamed out as he was coming all over her hand in the profuse amounts that had been building up in his heavily his aching balls.

 

Ladnok smiled and looked at the mess on her hand. She used her clean hand to finally turn the vibe inside of Shiro's ass off, but still left the toy deep inside of his asshole. She looked again to her dirty hand and sauntered over to the near end of the lab table, bringing the mess on her hand to Shiro's mouth.

 

"Taste yourself. Taste the way you came me, prisoner." She commanded. Shiro kept his mouth closed and wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

Suddenly, Ladnok took her other arm, and elbowed Shiro in the chest as hard as he could. He was in such sudden intense pain, that he couldn’t help letting out a scream that was quickly muffled by Ladnok sticking her cum covered fingers into Shiro's mouth.

 

_There is something comforting and familiar about the way I taste,_ was Shiro's first thought and primal response as he began to suckle her fingers before realizing what was happening.

 

As the full picture returned to Shiro's mind, he tried to fight it, but it was too late. Ladnok removed her hand from Shiro's mouth, covered in saliva and the remnants of his cum, and slowly pet Shiro's head. Her dirty fingers running through his hair. Ladnok then finally took the toy from Shiro’s ass, watching Shiro's hole struggling to close up again as it was removed, but a subtle gaping left his hole a wonderful sight to be seen. Open just enough to reflect the torment it has just been through.

 

Ladnok then simply left him on the table, not planning another touch or another word, and brought the toy over to the lab sink.

 

_I can't believe I screamed for her_ , Shiro thought to himself, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his asshole, _...a commander who doesn't even know my name forced_ her _name onto my lips. Forced my own cum through my lips._ Shiro shook his head to cast away the wandering thoughts in his mind that almost seemed to romanticize his own capture, his own abuse. He wanted to spit out a ‘fuck you’, but he also feared the backlash that that would bring to him. Nevertheless...

 

“Fuck you!” Shiro protested, trying to free himself from the straps and shackles on the table to no avail, “Fuck you!” With each jerk of his body, it only made the area of his chest that Ladnok had damaged hurt even more.

 

Ladnok listened to him and waited for him to tire out and settle down, but never even gave him the decency of a reply. She washed up her hands, her lips, her head structures, the cock ring and the vibrator before storing the two toys away in the lab cabinet. Then she spoke. Was this going to be her response? Did Shiro manage to get a rise out of her after all?

 

But all Ladnok did was speak professionally into her communicator, "Prisoner number 117-9875 may be returned to his cell," She stated, as if this were all just business. She then just walked out of the room, leaving Shiro exposed, dirty, naked and violated, for someone of a lower rank to find.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what people think of this pairing, since it kinda came out of nowhere for me... Leave a comment and let me know, or reach out to me via instant message on my [tumblr](https://vompstag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
